


Punishment and Whatnot

by Pleasedial123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Soap Opera, Tenten is very happy to witness this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: Sakura pulled back, gasping harshly and suspiciously flushed as she peered at Gai with new eyes.“Wow Gai, you’re really good at that.”The Uchiha had returned, grabbed Naruto, and vanished again in a strategic retreat. Lee had passed out and Neji was trying to pull him out of the line of fire, dragging him from the clearing. Tenten clamped her hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep in the noise of utter glee.





	Punishment and Whatnot

Team nine was having an ordinary day, together in the training grounds, enjoying a brief training session. In other words, Team nine was on their 1000th pushup and were going to be around for another three hours.

“Please, god,” Tenten panted, sweat dripping from every pore, “I can’t go on.”

“Never give up Tenten!” Lee laughed from where he looked fresh and neat, already 200 push-ups ahead of her.

“Nh,” Neji managed to get out through gritted teeth, arms visibly trembling as he pushed up once more. 

“You are doing so well my youthful students!” Gai cheered from where he was doing one finger pushups at the same pace, “500 more and we can have a break by running laps!”

Before Tenten could protest a pink blur came whipping into the clearing. Tenten ducked and rolled automatically, arms almost going out as she tried to push herself up. Neji had actually fallen on his face to duck under the feet. Lee had spun into a fighting pose as had Gai. Then they all recognized Haruno Sakura.

“Sakura!” Lee beamed, “My youthful-!”

“You!” Sakura roared.

Before anyone could get another word in edge wise, she had grabbed Gai by the front of his jumpsuit and started to drag him away, leaving the other three standing bewildered. 

“Gai-sensei!” Lee cried and charged after them only a moment later.

“I need to know whats happening,” Tenten announced, “If they’re going to fight I need to see it!”

She could already picture the battle. She loved Gai and he was a great teacher and an even greater ninja, but Sakura was her secret idol. Sakura who rose like a storm, had been apprenticed her hero Tsunade, and could shatter mountains with her bare hands. Sakura who had helped turn the tide in the war, at the front line with blazing fists. Tenten was very proud to be one of her comrades. So she went scrambling after the group. Neji followed with only the faintest groan.

“This is your punishment Kakashi!” Sakura yelled as they stumbled into the clearing with Team Seven. 

“Mah, I’m sure I can handle Gai,” Kakashi said, unconcerned in the face of Sakura’s anger. 

“So hip and cool!” Gai roared, hand raising for his good-guy pose, teeth flashing.

“Oh, you won’t be handling him,” Sakura said, sweet as sugar.

Sakura saw both Naruto and the Uchiha pale at the tone, recognizing a sign of danger. And then, before anyone could say another word, Sakura grabbed Gai, fisting both hands in the front of his jumpsuit and yanking him down into a ferocious kiss. 

Everyone in the clearing blanked for a long moment. 

Tenten tried to get her brain working again but could only stare dumbly as Sakura certainly put a lot of passion into her furious make-out session. Gai had froze only briefly and then returned the kiss, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her close.

“MY EYES!” Naruto shattered the silence, screaming as he clutched at his face.

The Uchiha had done the smart thing and executed an emergency shushin, vanishing from the area. Tenten was pretty sure she heard Neji gagging behind her. Lee was trembling, obviously fighting between crying for Sakura and cheering Gai-sensei on. 

And Kakashi was staring, book lying on the ground where it had dropped from loose fingers. Even behind his mask you could see the dumfounded expression on his face.

Sakura pulled back, gasping harshly, and suspiciously flushed as she peered at Gai with new eyes.

“Wow Gai, you’re really good at that.”

Naruto screamed again, trying to cover his ears now. 

“Why thank you!” Gai beamed, “Wait! Lee, I am so sorry! I did not mean to kiss your youthful blossom!”

“Shut up!” Sakura snapped before anyone could get in another word, or god forbid, lee and Gai started crying and hugged, “I have turned Lee down politely every time! I am not interested in him! You should not be apologizing him! I am my own person goddammit.”

There was a ringing silence as Sakura refused to look anywhere but at Gai.

“Ah,” he said, slowly, “That was wrong of me. I apologize Sakura, of course I should not be apologizing to Lee.”

“Good. Now,”

Then she yanked him down into another kiss, both hands slipping up to frame his face. He hesitated for but a brief moment, then tightened his grip on her hips and leaned over her to quickly return to deep, filthy kiss that was getting more and more filthy the longer Tenten stared. Gai fully dipped the pinkette and Sakura moaned into the kiss. 

The Uchiha had returned, grabbed Naruto, and vanished again in a strategic retreat. Lee had passed out and Neji was trying to pull him out of the line of fire, dragging him from the clearing.

“Just a minute,” Kakashi spluttered.

Actually spluttered. Tenten turned to stare at him and the flush rising above his mask. 

“That’s my girlfriend you’re kissing,” he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Tenten’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh!” Sakura turned away from Gai who looked disappointed by the action, “I am, am I? So you finally admit it out loud, no more dancing around the subject. Well guess what! I don’t think so after how you treated me last night!”

“I-That-wait,” Kakashi stuttered. 

“Kakashi,” Gai said, utterly serous from where he still had Sakura caught in a dip, “Have you dishonored the passionate, youthful Sakura-blossom?”

“I didn’t,” Kakashi said, eyes narrowed, “Anko kissed me, not the other way around.”

You could have heard a pin drop and Tenten covered her mouth so the squeak of glee couldn’t escape her as she watched the soap opera play out in front of her. 

“Anko?” Gai mimed, “Kakashi, you disappoint me.”

“I broke it off quickly,” Kakashi tried to recover, “She was very drunk. And she had a kunai dug into my spine so I couldn’t pull away!”

Gai just gave him a mournful look. 

“I didn’t know about the kunai,” Sakura admitted, sullenly. 

“You didn’t suspect there was foul play at work, with Anko?” Kakashi asked, incredulous. 

“Whatever! The kiss with Anko doesn’t even make me that mad! You make me mad!” Sakura hissed, “All, ‘I can’t get attached’ and acting like running around after you is such an inconvenience! One moment you talk about how much you love me and the next you avoid me! A girl can only take so much Kakashi!”

Gai was giving Kakashi a very stern disapproving look and Kakashi did indeed look a tad ashamed, scratching the back of his head.

“I…you make me scared Sakura,” he admitted quietly. “I’m afraid by how much I love you.”

“You idiot,” Sakura said with exasperation, “Of course love can be scary, especially for an emotionally-stunted idiot like you. But it takes two to tango. I’m more than willing to work at it. Are you?”

“…yes,” Kakashi whispered, “I do love you Sakura. And I’m sorry I’m such an idiot sometimes.”

Gai let Sakura go so she could scoop Kakashi in a hug. The two clung tightly to one another and Tenten wiped a tear out of her eye at the genuine emotion they radiated. Gai looked like he wanted to clap. 

“It’s okay. It’s part of why I love you,” Sakura murmured, “Just, promise to talk to me okay.”

“Okay.”

“And I promise I won’t use Gai against you like that again.”

“…wellllll,” Kakashi drawled.

He muttered something very low and quiet in her ear that made Sakura bolt upright, a grin starting to stretch across her face. She raised a brow and Kakashi nodded. 

“We will leave you be!” Gai anounced, “And may congratulations on this youthful union!”

“Wait!” Sakura demanded, arm snapping out to grab his jumpsuit again. 

Then she turned a grin and wide hungry eye on Gai. Tenten got the privilege of actually hearing her sensei squeak. Then Sakura dipped Gai and gave him another fierce kiss. The flush was back on Kakashi’s face and Tenten suddenly realized it wasn’t anger or embarrassment. 

Sakura broke the kiss, Gai dazed in her arms. Then Kakashi stepped forward and Sakura held Gai out like an offering, shoving him into Kakashi’s arms.

“Eternal rival?” Gai asked, voice suddenly low and husky. 

“How about a challenge,” Kakashi said, just as low.

Gai was frozen as Kakashi reached for his mask, but Tenten wasn’t and she couldn’t contain her squeal of glee.

Sakura glanced at her and winked before making a shooing motion. Tenten definitely did not want to leave, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to watch her sensei have public sex either, even if it was with her idol Sakura and the incredibly handsome Kakashi. 

She took off though in respect to Sakura’s wishes and bee-lined it straight for Ino’s. Ino had to know Sakura had snagged a set of incredibly fit jonin war heroes who looked very happy to share.


End file.
